


Waking Dream

by wendeetestaburger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Post Game AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendeetestaburger/pseuds/wendeetestaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please let it be a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second time writing this, because the first time I had gotten really far and Chrome decided to restart and ERASE ALL MY WORK. So hopefully this works. Special thanks to: my coauthor, SmileLikeLightning for being a great coauthor: editing, helping me with ideas, even writing the last 3 paragraphs, etc.; my friend Hunter for helping me progress my idea and listening to me when it was just an idea; my friend Tiffany who helped me get through the initial tantrums of Chrome restarting; my lovely girlfriend who listened to me cry about Chrome restarting; and you, the reader. Thank you for reading our work about two of my favorite characters in Homestuck.  
> All characters belong to Andrew Hussie.

The air was drenched in smoke and battle cries. We were all fighting. Fighting for our lives, our homes, our families, our friends, but mostly for each other. Nobody needed to say it; it was obvious. You could feel it in the air.

I took a short break to look around at my friends fighting around me. There was Karkat to my left, sliding down a rocky hill, slashing through Lord English’s minions and doing his best to cut a path to the big green dude. Kanaya, at my right, spun around, sawing Karkat’s trailing assailants in half. God, it was like a dance.

The strangled screech of an imp made me jerk my head around, and then I saw her.

Her hair was streaming in the wind as she weaved through the chaos, her bullets tearing through enemies as she approached Lord English. The way she maneuvered was like a fast-paced ballet number. She fired off three rounds and skid along the ground.

Jade had the most versatile strife specibus. She had an impressive collection of weapons ranging from hand guns to hunting rifles. Short distance, Long distance—nothing was a problem for her like it was for the rest of us with our close-range weapons. She could defend from afar and protect herself up close if an enemy could even catch her off guard.

I was mesmerized by her focused candy-green eyes. Looking in them, I felt a strange sense of calm on the battlefield.

“Dave!” Karkat yelled, “What are you doing? Focus!”

“Oh, yeah, sorry dude!” I turned back to the battle just in time as a rust imp came in barreling towards me. I expertly dodged the tackle and cut it down from behind. It was weird that an imp from my planet was here, but I guess Lord English could do whatever the hell he wanted.

As another wave of imps swarmed me, and I barely could sneak in another glance at Jade. That’s when it happened.

The imps weren’t after me, they were congregating around Jade. She was barely reloading and firing off fast enough to keep them all at bay. It seemed that Lord English had targeted her, deciding to eliminate our strongest point. Her back was turned as she defended herself from five more imps, firing off a hand gun for five consecutive headshots. She couldn’t pay attention while Lord English cocked his gun.

My blood pumped loudly in my ears as I watched the multicolored bullet fire. I sliced through the mass of imps in vain as she turned around just in time to trade a bullet for the shot about to rip through her chest.

Lord English staggered back, grabbing his bloodied eye and bellowing in anger.

It was hard to breathe, and my eyes went blurry as I saw her body fall limply to the ground. I dropped my sword and flew over to her before I could hear my heart beat. “Jade!” I shouted, “Oh fuck, Jade, can you hear me?” I lifted her gently and cradled her in my arms.

She smiled, her green eyes twinkling. “Yeah, I can hear you.” Her voice was strained, but clearly she was fighting to look strong.

My head was spinning as I gently touched her cheek. My eyes kept darting from her bleeding wound to her serene face. “Jade, you’ll be fine. We just have to call—”

“Dave I’m dying,” she interrupted, her eyes stern.  “Please don’t lie to me. I’m in enough pain right now.”

I let out a choked breath, refusing to cause her more pain by crying. It was the least I could do. Even as she was bleeding out, she was more of a hero than I could ever be. “God, how could I let this happen to you?”

“Dave,” she said, her voice firm. “It’s not your fault. It’s no ones.” She suddenly took several shallow breaths, clearly fighting to speak. “Dave,” she whispered, staring straight through my shades into my glassy red eyes with her green ones. “I… I know this is not the time to say this, but I love you. I always have. Before the game and even now… Space and Time… isn’t it funny?” She paused, looking as if she were about to break. “But now we won’t ever get the chance… and I don’t know if you even feel the same—”

Overcome with grief and adoration for this incredible girl, I quickly pressed my lips against hers, conveying what I was unable to say. I pulled off my sunglasses and leaned my forehead against hers. “Jade Harley, from the moment we met you were more special to me than you can fucking imagine. I’ve seen you in so much pain and endure so much. I even lost you twice. I’m not going to lose you again,” I said with aching resolve.

I would have. At that moment I would have given anything to be a life player. I needed to bring her back. Why did she have to shoot Lord English? Karkat and the others were swiftly advancing thanks to the opening Jade had created. But this time she wouldn’t come back to celebrate with us. I couldn’t do anything. I would have done anything to do anything for her.

She lifted her chin and kissed me, her soft, warm lips leaving a bittersweet taste on mine. “I’m sorry.” The light behind her bright green eyes had been put out, though she had died with a smile.

I hunched over her limp body, trembling with anguish that plagued my entire being. I cried as I closed her eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead. I felt like molten lead replaced the blood in my veins, anchoring me to my place.

“Dave!” called a muffled voice, “Dave, w…up!”

I ignored the shouts. My world had come crashing down. I didn’t know how to deal with it anymore.

“Leave me alone,” I mumbled darkly, tears dripping from my chin.

“Lil’ man, get up!” the voice morphed and rang clear. Bro was shaking my shoulders. I was in my bed. “Dude you yelled again and you’re crying.”

I touched my face, feeling the wetness on my cheek. The dream seemed so distant now; I could only remember Jade and her dying voice. “I’m sorry.”

Bro sat up on the edge of my bed. “Same dream?”

“Yeah,” I muttered, my throat dry.

He just stood up and left a glass of water on my desk. “There you go, man.” Closing the door behind him, he quietly exited the room. That was the best thing about Bro—no questions asked.

I rubbed my eyes and sipped the water gingerly, mulling over the dream. It was the third time this week I dreamt about this: Fighting Lord English, watching Jade get shot and die in my arms. The images were becoming increasingly vivid, which meant increasingly heartbreaking at the same time. The first time I brushed it off, thinking it was one nightmare. Now, I couldn’t help but wonder if it was a bad omen. I needed to talk to her.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] \--

_Shit. What do I say to her?_

TG: hey harley  
GG: hey dave! whats up? :B  
TG: not much

…

TG: you know a lot about dreams right  
GG: i guess, yeah! why?  
TG: ive been having a dream and i want your opinion  
GG: im all ears!  
GG: shoot :B  
TG: okay  
TG: i keep dreaming that were all back fighting lord english and shit  
TG: and you get shot and you die in my arms

I left out out the part where we confess our undying love for each other. She took a few minutes to reply.

GG: oh haha very funny dave!! >:(  
GG: and by very funny i mean very mean!  
TG: what  
GG: don’t you what me!  
GG: you read my blog don’t you? you know exactly what im talking about!  
GG: dont play dumb!  
TG: no  
GG: no what?  
TG: no i dont read your blog  
GG: oh  
GG: you dont?  
TG: i didn’t even know you had a blog  
GG: if you had been reading my blog then you would know that I’ve been having the same dream  
GG: …with a few differences  
TG: like what  
GG: well for one you are the one who dies  
GG: i could not stop crying  
GG: but before you died we said stuff…  
GG: its not important though!!  
GG: its just a dream right?  
TG: what no  
TG: its very important  
TG: what happened  
GG: its not what happened in your dream, so why does it matter?  
TG: i wanna know  
GG: .......fine  
GG: but you have to promise that you WONT LAUGH AT ALL  
GG: ok????  
TG: i promise  
GG: we basically confessed to each other  
GG: like love

_What. Wait what._ I stared at the monitor pressing a hand to my mouth. I could just imagine her blushing behind her computer screen.

GG: but its just a silly dream!!!  
GG: its not like were actually in love or anything :P  
GG: i mean you did not dream that so it must mean nothing!  
TG: i dreamed that too  
TG: i just didnt tell you about that part because i didnt want to make you uncomfortable  
\-- gardenGnostic [GG] has ceased pestering  turntechGodhead [TG] \--  
\-- gardenGnostic [GG] is now offline! -–

Fuck. I leaned back from my desk and ran my hands through my hair. I had to do something. Dreaming about the same thing means that we both like each other, doesn’t it? I mean she said no but she still subconsciously does. Or something like that. I held my head, wondering what to do.

My aviators stared at me from my bedside table. “Do it man,” they seemed to say.

Within ten minutes, I was fully dressed and on my way to her house. The words I said in the dream rang clear in my ears. _I’m not going to lose you again._

Even though I was agitated and a nervous wreck on the inside, I kept my usual cool demeanor as I approached her doorstep. Relaxing my shoulders and keeping a stoic expression, I tapped my fist against the door.

“Coming!”

Soon I was faced with the beautiful girl of my dreams. Literally. Jade’s hair was long as usual, but not as unruly as it was in the game. She wore her glasses and a simple white dress. Her mint-green eyes twinkled with surprise as soon as they set on me.

“D-Dave!”

I scratched my neck and smiled a little at her. “Hey.”

“What are you doing here?” she asked, withdrawing slightly behind the door.

“Well I wanted to talk to you in person. It’s kinda important.” We stood there for a moment, looking at each other. “Can I… come in?”

“Oh! Yeah, come in!” She sidestepped, letting me enter the house. “Geez you could have at least warned me you know.”

“I would have, if you didn’t log off so quickly.” I chuckled a bit. She didn’t reply.

We walked upstairs to her room, which was the same as ever. Her bed covers still had their cloudy blue pattern, and her walls were decorated with brightly colored posters. Flowers hung from the ceiling, and the floor was littered with Squiddles plushies. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and I sat next to her.

“Sooo,” she said, drawing up her shoulders and fidgeting a bit, “what did you want to talk about?”

Sighing, I brushed my fingers through my hair. How do I start this? I took off my shades and placed them carefully to the side. “Jade, we really need to talk about the dreams.

She stiffened visibly and shook her head slightly, not looking at me. “Dave, look, they’re only dreams.”

I got up off the bed and stood in front of her, leaning in and placing a hand on hers. “You remember this. I know you do because I do.” I pressed my forehead against hers. “And my heart is beating just like in the dream. I’m not going to lose you again.”

She let out a breath and placed a warm hand on my cheek. "You’re not going to lose me,” she murmured, “I’ve always been here for you.”

I shook my head. "Not like that. You died twice. These dreams… I can’t deal with you dying again." My eyes prickled with misty tears, and I held my breath and nestled my head in the crook of her shoulder. "So I'm telling you. I love you."

Jade took my face in her hands, lifting my chin so that we were face-to-face. She smiled, her own eyes sparkling with dew. “I know. I was afraid, though. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I couldn’t lose you that way.” She embraced me in a tight hug, leaning her head on my shoulder. “I’m not scared now.”

I wrapped my arms around her, clinging to her as tightly as I did in the dream. I listened to her soft breath and felt her warmth. I felt a strange sense of relief knowing that this Jade hadn’t been shot. She was alive and breathing; her face close to mine. I wanted to stay like that forever.

She slid her face back, her cheek brushing against mine. Our noses were side by side, and she glanced down at my lips, then back up at my face. She unknowingly bit her bottom lip as she shifted over, tentatively bringing her mouth closer to mine.

I lowered my eyes, glancing at her parted lips. It felt surreal and natural at the same time. I had kissed her several times before, but that was in the dream. I was at peace knowing that this first kiss wasn’t going to be our last.

Our lips brushed and then came together with more conviction at the slight contact. It wasn’t like anything you could read about in a book or dream about. It was a real, tangible kiss. Love personified. We were tangled up in each other finally, in person. We woke each other up from the nightmares.


End file.
